Oliver and Company 2
by Official-Rita-Fan
Summary: This is a story based on Disney's Oliver and Company. It's really exciting and fun-filled like the first movie, but when there's a sudden break-in at night, and someone goes missing, the team of dogs go on a quick, outstanding adventure to rescue something so dear to them... a friend.
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

**In this scene the dogs are discussing some things based on what to do.. and then in the next chapter, it get's even more interesting... Enjoy!**

It was a cloudy day. The sun wasn't shining, the sky was dark, along with the streets, which were quite empty today..

Tito stared out the luxurious window of the Foxworth's house. He sighed, his small, tittering voice catching the sigh as he did so.

"Man I'm bored guys..." he quickly turned to Einstein, who was lazily propped up on the couch.

"W-What should we do?" Tito asked again, his voice hardening this time. He didn't want to sit here any longer.

"Oh shut it. There's nothing we can possibly think of to do!So why waste time THINKING of what we need to do and just sit here..." Francis mused, his deep voice rumbling from out of nowhere.

Oliver was with Jenny somewhere in the huge house, while Dodger was alseep in the lounge room, and even Rita was upstairs, yapping away with Georgette.

"Yeah well maybe we could... I don't know... Play a game!" Tito suddenly remarked.

Einstein suddenly perked his large dark-grey ears.  
"A game?" He mused. Tito nodded, quite happy that he had finally gotten someone's attention.

"What kind of game?" Einstein then asked, leaping from his position on the couch.

"well... that's where it get's me... hmm.." Tito began thinking now, his mind baffled from the gloomy faces still perched on the others' faces.

Francis quickly chimmed into his thoughts though. "No need to start dwelling on this remark"  
He began. "Because Winston said to keep quiet... and keeping quiet means that we CAN'T BE LOUD!  
As in CAN'T PLAY A GAME!" Francis exploded, growling menacingly now by the small Chihuahua.

Tito frowned. "Look I just want some action... that's it! OK?" Tito snapped, his small body nothing compared to his big mouth.

"BUT WE CAN'T!" Francis repeated again.

Tito was just about to give a mad snarl at the bulldog when Einstein suddenly cut in.

"Look Francis.. I know what Winston said and it's not that I don't repsect him or something in any way but... Tito's right... we can't just sit here and do nothing.. we're worthless that way" Einstein explained roughly before quickly leaping off of the couch and onto the matted carpet floor next to Tito.

Tito nodded in approval at the Great Dane.

Francis though said nothing, but was speechless.

Tito quickly signed and then decided to ignore the Bulldog.

"Ok so what do you wanna play?" The small dog perked his ears, while Einstein thought.

And after a few moments Einstein spoke again.

"Hmm... how about Dog-chase!" Einstein blurted out intently.(_Dog-chase is like_ _Tag)_

Francis though, quickly shot up from where he was laying. "You can't be serious! That's the loudest game a dog can think of to do!" Francis objected.

But Tito only slid a sly grin. "No... The game of Dog-Howl is the loudest game... so you just be quiet"  
Tito barked sharply before turning back to Einstein and nodding.

"Nice choice my friend" Tito agreed, his French accent kicking in.

"But-!" Francis began but the two only ignored him with a flick of their tails.

"Come on! I'll run and you tag... ok?" Tito advised, before quickly rushing off into the kitchen to get a head start.

"Oh boy!" Einstein remarked, wagging his tail madly. He couldn't wait! But right when he was about to take off to run and chase Tito all over the house, Francis gave a gruff-ruff from behind.

"um... ahem... excuse me Einstein but... but... I uh.. well-..." The bulldog stammered in an awkward way, making Einstein narrow his eyes quickly.

"What do you want?" The Great Dane huffed.

There was slight hesitation before Francis quickly got to his paws.

"Look Um... can I play too?" The Bulldog finally asked with a cunning smile...


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Here's Chapter 2 to the story. It get's more interesting on this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"And then I was like, 'Oh my gosh, wow'" Georgette finished her story, based on herself... of course.

Rita nodded. "That happened to me once.. but it never lasted" The brown Saluki remarked.  
Georgette tipped her head to one side. "Really? I thought you never use to get out alot" Georgette questioned.

This made Rita slightly narrow her eyes. "You saying what I think your saying?" She quickly countered.

Georgette sighed. "Well Rita... It can't always be the ups and downs... choose a side for once.. ok?"  
Georgette snickered, making Rita give a growl.

Sometimes while Rita and Georgette talked, they could get into fights and quarrels but othet times they were ok with each other.

Georgette snorted. "Did that offend you? Sorry." She barked sharply.

This somehow enraged Rita even more. "You know what? Stop acting like your all that!" Rita rounded on the fancy poodle.

Georgette though quickly only gasped at this. "Are you saying that I-!?" But she was quickly cut off by a loud thud from downstairs. And then there came the sound of happy barking and pounding and then... another thud.

Rita and Georgette exchanged silent glances for a moment, quite stunned of what they heard.

But then they heard... the sound of glass.

Georgette was instantly on her paws. "What's going on down there." She demanded at Rita, who only shook her head.

"I wanna know this instant!" Georgette raged.

"Shh! Shh! It's ok! It's probably just Winston... fixing dinner or something.. he might have dropped a glass" Rita tried to reassure the pissed poodle, but it wouldn't work.

"No, no! Then what about the barking and then pounding!?" Georgette flashed back at the Saluki who at this point was too stunned to answer.

_Maybe it wasn't Winston? And if not, who?_

Rita's mind was baffled. She and the others were bored sick! And now suddenly.. there's a game going on downstairs!?

"W-Well let's go find out..." Rita slowly, and calmly shifted towards the stairwell to get a better view.

"Your right" Georgette hurriedly followed.

Rita quickly then slipped her muzzle through one of the railing bars for a glance of downstairs...  
It was a total mess!

Pillows were torn and shredded while glass littered the floor! And then the most astonishing thing happened!

Einstien quickly bolted past the living-room and down the halls that led to Winston's room and towards the bathroom.

It was incredible! The dogs really WERE rough-housing!

Georgette quickly gasped from beside Rita.

"No... No... NO!" she squealed. "This is outrageous! This is my house! MY house!" Georgette barked.

"What do they think they're doing!?" Georgette quickly turned to Rita for a split second.

Rita only shook her head before Georgette snorted and then rushed downstairs to stop the maddnes!

And after a bit of hesitation... Rita followed... thinking that something bad was coming their way.

Tito rounded another corner, glee pricking his paws. He hadn't had this much fun in days! Maybe even weeks!

"Can't catch me!" He taunted the big Great Dane who was tagging along behind him as he ran through the house in every which way he could muster...

Excitement filled his thoughts. What if everyone joined in!? Even Georgette! And Oliver!  
Oh how fun it would be with more players!

"Over here!" Tito then heard Francis call from behind the couch.

Einstein quickly stopped his chase with Tito then darted off after Francis.

This was so fun! It was getting so great that Tito even let out a small bark of such excitement and didn't even see Georgette and Rita, climbing down the stairs and waiting right at the foot of the stairs!

Tito quickly tried to screech to a halt. They were in his way!

"Move ladies!" Tito howled as he tried to skid to a stop, but none of them even flinched, until finally the small dog collided with the two, head on!

"Ack!" Rita and Georgette howled as they were smacked into each other by Tito.

They were quickly flung against a Grandfather clock, which quickly gave a loud ring as they smacked it.

"Ow... owww" Rita complained as she tried to get to her paws.

But Georgette was up faster than a whirling tornado. "What is the meaning of this. And you've better have a good one!" The blue poodle yelled. "NOW!" she screamed.

Tito only hung his head as he rose to his paws.

"I-I was only trying to-..." But Georgette cut him off again with a snarl.

"What? You think you can just wreck the house!? Any time you'd like!?" Georgette growled.

"N-N-No!" Tito quickly tried to defend himself but couldn't and that's when Rita came in.

"Look you can't blame him Georgette. It IS pretty boring around here with nothing to do" Rita quickly flashed a sympathetic glance at Tito who only thanked her silently wiuth a nod.

Georgette still didn't take it all in too easily.

But that's when... Winston came in...


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

**This is chapter 3 of Oliver and Company 2. Now the team are really in for it. Read on to find out what happens to them...**

"What on earth!" Winston yelled in such surprise and horror of the scene of the house.  
And for a moment he didn't say anything until he exploded!

"Y-You! Monsters!" He yelled, making Jenny suddenly appear at the top of the railings.

"Is eveything alright Winston?" Jenny asked, followed by a soft mew from Oliver, the orange tabby kitten she was holding in her arms.

Winston quickly pointed at the scene. "JUST LOOK AT THE MESS THE DOGS HAVE MADE!" He yelled in fury.

Jenny quickly gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." Jenny whispered, astonished.

She then quickly set Oliver down, who quick as lightning bolted downstairs towards the group of dogs.

"What happened you guys?" Oliver asked frantically as he reached them.

Georgette quickly exploded at the kitten. "THEY'VE RUINED MY HOUSE!" The poodle cried loudly.

Tito quickly hung his head while Rita shook out some dust particals from her brown pelt.

"I'm sure it was an accident and they-..." Rita began but Georgette wouldn't even let her finish.

"I don't care! AND HOW COULD PLAYING A GAME EVEN BECOME AN ACCIDENT ANYWAYS!?" Georgette snarled, showing her pointy, sharp teeth.

"Cool it. Cool it." there came a sudden familiar voice.

Everyone instantly looked upstairs to see Dodger, who had finally awoken from his nap.

"What's all the fuss?" The sly terrier mused, sprinting downstairs.

"T-T-THEM!" Georgette scoffed when suddenly Einstein and Francis came wimpering from around the corner.

"I-Is Winston mad?" Einstein quickly asked.

Everyone stared at him for a slight moment before Oliver spoke up.  
"Well what do you think...?" He squeaked.

Francis quickly narrowed his eyes though.

"I knew it! I told you all! But no! You wouldn't listen..." The bulldog rasped, making a frown appear on Tito's face.

"yeah well... it was fun while it lasted!" Tito explained.

But then suddenly Winston cut in.

"Oh bother! Jenny... I'm going to put them outside for the time-being while you are going to help me clean this up at once!" Winston demanded, making Jenny quickly complain.

"What?" She objected.

"Yes! They're your dogs! So it's your responsibility!" Winston huffed before quickly shooing the dogs over towards the front door.

Jenny quickly though grabbed Winston's arm.

"No wait! Please! Not outside! we don't have a backyard!" Jenny reminded.

"I know that! And I don't care... they're city dogs remember?" Winston explained as he unlocked the door.

At this, Tito quickly panicked. "What's he gonna do to us?" He barked sharply.

"YEAH? AND WHY IS HE BLAMING THIS ON ME TOO!?" Georgette howled in anger. "I didn't do it!  
I was a nice doggie!" She tried to convince Winston but he couldn't understand them like all humans.

"Out you go." Winston herded them outside quickly.

"Now you all may come back tonight when dinner is ready but... for the remaining three hours..."  
Winston shook his head in such disappointment.

Jenny though kept complaining. "No! Please! Winston!" He wailed like a hopeless child.

"Look... I'm sorry but I can't have them make another mess while we have to still clean up the remaining one! It's unnecessary!" Winston made his mind up.

Jenny though picked up Oliver. "Well Oliver didn't do it... So can he stay inside at least?"  
She quickly asked before he was about to shut the door.

Winston then hesitated at this for a moment then slowly shook his head. "I believe that we shouldn't have any pets making anymore messes now, should we? Oliver goes with the dogs.. like it or not" Winston insisted, making Jenny's eyes quickly swell up with tears.

"What?" she asked again, not sure if it was true or not.

"Outside Jennifer." Winston demanded.

Jenny let tears slip from her eyes before quickly nuzzling the kitten a bit and then sat him down outside the door.

"Good bye Oliver... It'll only be for a few hours! That's all!" Jenny's voice though was cut off by Winston slamming the door shut on the animals.

For about two minutes nobody spoke. They all just sat staring at the door, stunned at what just happened.

"S-So... Now what?" Rita slowly then broke the silence...


	4. Chapter 4: Fagin

**Chapter 4 at last. Sorry if this chapter seems quite small. This is probably going to be the smallest chapter I make. Hope you enjoy anyways!**

Dodger quickly took control of the moment by giving a sharp bark for everyone's attention.

"Alright... well, might as well make the best of it while we're out here..." He explained slowly.

Tito though wouldn't take it."No way man! what do you want me to do, get run over by a car!? It's New York!" Tito blazed.

"Oh shut up!" Rita growled next. "We've survived in New York, Tito! Don't tell me your memory is that foggy..." The brown Saluki snapped before quieting again.

"No, no... I'm sorry but I must agree with Tito on this one Rita..." Francis suddenly spoke up.  
"I might wanna stick around the house for the time being... I mean... we don't stand a chance in New York... seeming it's been a while since we've been out here" Francis explained.

"Alright, alright hush! We can still survive out here, come on guys! I'ts only been four months since Fagin's left us... alone..." Dodger remarked quite soddenly.

Everyone quieted at this...  
Fagin had left the gang four months ago when he was in a car wreck, leaving Jenny and Winston with them.

Dodger quickly shook the menacing thought from his head, yet still couldn't. He had known Fagin since he was a just a newborn pup. Fagin had rescued him off of the streets. But Fagin dying? So fast too? It felt like... he hardly had a chance to ever say goodbye...  
"well..." he cleared his throat.

"I bet he's in a better place now..." Dodger remarked, trying to reassure everyone.

Tito nodded while Rita turned away for a moment sadly, and Francis game a great big sniffle.

But then Oliver spoke up. "Well Dodger's right... we can't just sit here for three hours!"  
The tiny kitten objected.

Einstein pricked his ears quickly at this. "Oliver's right you guys" The Great Dane huffed.

Dodger nodded before turning to walk down the street, his ears perked and his head high, when suddenly Georgette gave a howl from the back.

"Are you dogs nuts!? Have you all gone mad!? It's the freakin' city!" She growled.

"We can't just get out there and expect to survive!" She wailed.

But at this point, Dodger wouldn't take it any longer.

"You don't wanna come? Fine. Stay. Do whatever. I don't care... your not stopping us."  
Dodger spoke firmly and hautily.

Georgette gave a slight gasp before everyone nodded.

Instantly then Dodger waved his tail for them to follow then, shot out down the street that led to the roads.

Rita gave a quick yelp of glee, while Einstein barked madly as well.

Quick as ever though the fun ended as they came to the first road.

Nobody said anything for a moment before Oliver spoke up. "Maybe we should try the sidewalks at first"  
He mewed helpfully.

Francis nodded at this. "Great idea" he barked before they set off down the street.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ally

**Chapter 5 is when it get's a little more tense. Enjoy!**

Everything was going fine at first as the gang set off down Main Street.

"Ooh man I'm starving. Maybe we should get a bite or something..." Tito confessed suddenly.  
Georgette, who obviously taggd along anyhow, gave a snort at this though.

"Didn't you hear Winston before we left? Once we're back home, he'll have dinner made for us...  
better not waste your appetite now." Georgette snarled as they came upon a dirty ally.

Dodger quickly paused at the sight of this though. "Hmm..." He thought.

"Should we go in there?" Einstein then urged.

For a moment all you could hear was pigeons cawing and cars zooming to and fro near by...  
But then Dodger nodded slowly. "Yeah. We should. I mean, what could happen?" He gave a slick grin before he started down the ally.

Georgette though quickly paused at the entrance to the ally. "What?" she mused. "In there? But-But-... I-It's filthy!" She complained.

At this comment, nobody looked back at her.

She sighed hoarsly before reluctantly joining the gang within the ally.

But soon after only a few paw-steps Dodger caught a whiff of something... something that seemed unright.

He quickly tried to think of it as only the gagging stench of the ally with all of the dumbsters,  
but still he felt worried. Too worried.

He then stopped, his ears perking to try and figure out what it was.

Rita quickly nudged him. "What's wrong Dodger? Why have we stopped?" she asked in a low tone.

Dodger hushed her for a split second before turning to the others.

"Um alright... S-So I've made a decision... maybe we should turn around" He urged suddenly, making a few frowns appear on both Tito's and Francis' faces.

"What?" Francis gave a gruff bark. "I thought you said we're not SCARED of allys and that we can survive in the city, Dodger." Francis objected.

Dodger hesitated a bit before Tito added. "yeah man!"

But Dodger didn't know what to say. He knew that something was wrong. It felt like it.

Yet he couldn't turn down his friends.

"Y-Y-Your right" he said blankly then.

"good." Francis snorted before they all continued down the ally once more.

And farther down, it began to get darker and the lights grew more dimmer, making it harder for anyone to see.

"Watch it man! Your stepping my tail!" Tito spat through the vain darkness suddenly.

"Oh shut up" Francis growled back.

And then, at this point, Dodger could take it no longer!

"Alright everyone! We all need to shut up and turn around! I mean, going into a dark ally for one thing is a terrible idea" He growled as he turned back the other way.

"But we just came from that way" Einstein was bewildered.

"yes. Now let's go" Dodger didn't care WHAT the gang thought of it. He wanted to get out of here.  
Something about the ally felt eerie and haunting.

"Come on... I see the exit about eighty paw-steps away" Dodger pointed out.

"EIGHTY!?" Georgette's voice then rang through the air.

Dodger gave a large growl. "Just work with me here!" He snarled as he quickly herded the gang around and began back the way they ahd just came from.

But as they were nearing the exit with every paw-step, there suddenly came the sound of a garbage can falling to the stoned, cemented flooring of the ally.

Oliver quickly arched his back in alarm. "W-What was that?" he whispered shakily.

Nobody answered him.

"...Well let's not find out" Rita then mused before everyone started walking again.

But then there came another sound. Growling. Loudly.

Dodger quickly looked over to one of the nearest dumpsters to see a rabid lookin' dog appear with a scarred pelt and an ugly appearance.

Georgette quickly gasped at this while Tito and Einstein gave sudden growls of alarm.

Somehow though the dog looked familiar.

It bared it's teeth in a similar way that Dodger had once known... then it hit him.

But before he could speak the huge dog quickly gave the most devious of grins.

"heh, heh. Well, well, well. If it isn't the old Dodger and the gang" The voice sneered

Francis and Rita gasped at this, now figuring out who it was.

The dog chuckled a bit before turningto another dumpster.

"H-Hey Roscoe look what I found. The flimsy gang" The large Doberman growled.

Instantly another Doberman quickly came prowling from around another corner.

Everyone was astonished though at the two Dobermans' appearances.

DeSoto had his nosed skimmed off slightly while a large ragged scar ran down across his chest and under-belly. And the Doberman's blue collar was now a dull blue with scars and scratches all over it.

Roscoe was no better. He had an ear and even an eye missing, while his lower jaw seemed simply quite crooked.  
And his red collar was viciously torn in may ways, making it seem quite astounding that the collar still clung to the his neck.

"Well, well, well" Roscoe growled.

"W-What do you want." Dodger quickly asked.

DeSoto gave a mild chuckle. "Want? I think it's what we'll GET" he snarled.

The two dogs laughed madly. They were totally different dogs now.

"I thought you two died when we won over the Fight To The Death" Tito remarked suddenly,  
recalling a fancy name to suit the savage chase.

"Oh no. It needed a little more to knock us down fully... but since it's been four months now...  
we've had time to recover quite well, don't you agree DeSoto?" Roscoe snickered.

"Oh yeah, very well" DeSoto chuckled.

Rita quickly then made a stand. "Well it seems pretty tough to be street dogs, don't it? Your all alone now" She mused.

But the two dogs only gave another laugh. "Alone? We now have a new owner... The step-brother of Mr. Sykes" Roscoe quickly explained.

"W-What!?" Tito couldn't helpt but gasp.

"That's right. His name is Mr. Bahar" DeSoto added proudly.

Nobody said anything for a moment at this. I mean, come on, Mr Bahar? Yet still nobody ever wanted to meet him.

"And uh.. we heard something about Fagin getting into some sorta car wreck...?" DeSoto then scoffed.

Everyone at this began growling.

"Don't talk about Fagin" Dodger warned. "EVER!" He howled.

"oh ok we won't... we just wanted to say that... Mr. Bahar was in the same accidnet..." Roscoe suddenly grinned.

At this point, tension began rising.

"W-What are you saying?" Rita asked slowly and menacingly.

"Oh nothing it was just that Mr. Bahar was the one to kill Fagin... heh... it was a hit and run..."  
Roscoe mused making everyone fall silent.


	6. Chapter 6: A Small Welcome

**Chapter 6 is done finally. Now in the next few chapters, the real story will begin! Hope you enjoy!**

"Alright that's it! I'm not going to sit here and believe any more of your junk!" Dodger exploded.

"Oh you don't have to, it's just-..." But Dodger cut the Doberman off.

"Whatever. Come on guys let's get outta here..." Dodger nodded towards the entrance.

Everyone slowly began moving away, seeming that if they ever got into a fight,  
Dodger's team would win because they had more dogs, and because the Dobermen were in terrible condition.

"We're not finished yet..." DeSoto growled from behind.

"You will pay... Be warned..." Roscoe's voice though started to fade as they left the ally.

"Man those gus don't scare me anyhow" Tito announced proudly, yet nobody else spoke...  
they were too stunned at what Roscoe had said. Maybe it was true? No! It couldn't be... could it?

"Alright maybe we should just start heading back to the house..." Dodger remarked.

"But... It hasn't been three hours?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't care..." Dodger simply replied.

"Me either..." Francis agreed.

And with that the team quickly rushed home, eager to get away from the city and the two Dobermen they had encountered back in the ally.

As soon as the building came into sight, Georgette was the first to leap onto the porch and give a smal bark.

A few minutes later, Jenny answered the door.

Her face quickly lit up once she saw them.

"Oh Winston! They're back!" She squealed happily throughout the house.

Winston quickly rushed to the door.

"What? But it hasn't been three hours!" He objected.

Jenny quickly gave a frown. "You can't keep them out there forever Winston" She said as she picked Oliver up from the clustered dogs.

Winston hesitated a bit. "B-But... oh.. alright." He finally grunted as the dogs piled into the house.

"But do not let me catch them running around the house again!" Winston snapped before heading back into the kitchen to make dinner.

Rita quickly sighed.  
"We're back.. and away from that ally" she mused.

"Yeah" Francis agreed as he slumped down onto the couch.

But Jenny was still standing there, studying them.

"Hmm... You all look dirty" She quickly reacted.

Everyone quickly looked at their pelts, which were covered in some dirt and grime from the dark ally.

"Does it show!?" Georgette fretted, which only gave a laugh to the group.

"Hmm... How about I give you all a bath" Jenny then started to rush upstairs.

"Come on" she assured the bewildered lookin' dogs.

"Don't you wanna get cleaned?" She asked again, but Georgette quickly shot upstairs with her.

"Oh count me in!" Georgette barked loudly, making herself clear.

The others all exchanged silent glances for a moment.

"Oh uh... I guess i could go for a bath?" Rita suddenly agreed.

Franics slowly nodded while Einstein gave a wag of his tail.

"Then what are you waiting for!?" Georgette yelled from the top of the stair-well.

"Come on!" she urged as everyone quickly clustered upsatirs, forgetting the quarrel they had with the two dobermen in the ally... and you know, what DID happen to the Dobermen dogs afterwards...?


	7. Chapter 7: Quarrels At Night

**Chapter 7 on Oliver and Company 2, hope you enjoy! **

Another bucket of water was dumped onto Rita's long brown ears.  
"There now I'll be right back with towels while you call can just... I don't know...  
play in the tub a bit" Jenny mused with a smile before slipping out of the large bathroom.

Tito quickly scanned the scene. The tub was about the size of Rita and Einstein combined! I mean,  
it was huge!

"Well now what?" Dodger shook out his pelt a bit.

"I don't know... but how about we play another game?" Tito suddenly asked, his paws itching to do something in the fun-filled water.

"You crazy?" Rita snorted.

"Yeah, remember what happened last time, you little pip-squeak?" Francis growled.

Yet Tito only ignored them. "Aww come on guys!" He begged.

"No." Rita barked firmly.

"Not a chance" Dodger agreed.

But then Georgette spoke up. "Why even bother? This is my house! So I make the rules!" Georgette growled.

"What?" Tito spat. "Did you just make that up just now?" The firey Chihuahua countered.

"Oh shut up!" Georgette snarled.

"Hey, hey... cool it" Dodger suddenly interupted the starting quarrel.

"Let's just chill for a few seconds ok?" The Terrier quickly advised.

"Don't waiste your time Dodger, they don't know how to chill!" Francis snarled.

"Hey guys!" Oliver then spoke up. "Can we just... I don't know.. stop fighting?" Oliver pleaded.

Everyone quickly snorted yet agreed to doing this.

Yet after a few more moments Tito started up again.

"Come on guys... it would be fun! Think of all the games we could do in this really neat tub!"  
The Chihuahua assured.

"Oh quit it" Georgette snorted right as Jenny came back.  
"I'm back guys. I've got the towels." She announced.

Everyone was quickly pleased at this. It was beautiful night in a lovely home as well. What could go wrong?

Jenny then flung some towels over Dodger, Rita and Einstein and then added, "Oh and Dinner is ready whenever you wanna come down" she asked before running out of the bathroom.

Einstein quickly shook his pelt out. "Oh boy! Food!" he then barked happily.

Dodger and Oliver then quickly ran out of the bathroom and downstairs, followed by Francis, Tito and Einstein.

Rita and Georgette were the last.

Rita was just about to head downstairs when she looked back over her shoulder at Georgette.

"Hey, Are you coming?" she asked in a soft voice.

Georgette quickly looked at her with such firmness in her eyes.

"I've gotta look presentable first. So no. Not right now, thank you very much" Georgette quickly hurried over to her set of dog-makeup and other fancy things that Rita had no idea why anyone would be interested in them... especially a dog.

"Look, i don't what your problem is, but why do you always have to seem like you don't like us living here?" Rita then asked.

This made Georgette give her a weak grin. "I don't know... maybe because it's MY HOUSE!" Georgette then calmed after she had finished yelling.

Rita quickly backed off. "Ok, OK Gosh!" she huffed.

"Look you don't have to wait for me..." Georgette growled as she sprayed some perfume on.

Rita felt sudden anger quickly claw at herself. What was Georgette's problem!?

Rita then quickly hesitated a bit before frowning. "Then I won't wait for you..." she snarled before walking out on the poodle.


	8. Chapter 8: A Night Like This

**Chapter 8 finally finished. Sorry if it took me a while. Anyways, next chapter will finally be the one to start it all. Hope you enjoy this chapter though too!**

Einstein quickly dove into his food bowl, his tongue slipping up more and more food as he ate.

It was delicious! Winston had always seemed to get the flavor just right!  
He quickly glanced over at his friends, who too were enjoing the same meal. Oh how he loved his life.

Yet he couldn't still let Fagin go in his mind and what the Dobermen dogs had said about the Hit-and-run car wreck...

Oh how dangerous stuff happened out there... yet Einstein and his friends were here... safely inside a huge house with alot of space.

Rita then finally came strutting into the kitchen like she had just taken care of something important.

"Is it good?" Rita asked before she took a bite.

"Very" Dodger answered.

All you could hear now, was the munching and crunching on food.

Tito quickly sat up next from his food bowl. "Heh, think of what Roscoe and DeSoto must be going through right now... Finding scraps of meals off of the street like we used to do... and us? We're having the best food in the world right now!" Tito quickly laughed at his own comment, which made others join in on the laugh.

Yes everyone was happy now.

Finally though, Georgette came padding into the kitchen, her usual self all glamored up now.

"Hey guys... just wanted to get a few things done while I was upstairs" Georgette pointed out shyly as she quickly began eating.

Nobody said anything to this. In fact it was quite normal for Georgette to be so fashinably late, yet Rita shifted her eyes at Georgette with some sorta anger gleaming from them.

_What was up with the two female dogs?_

Well Einstein didn't know, and nor did he wanna find out.

Francis then sat up up, his bowl now empty.

"Welp! I'm done..." he sighed heavily, a smile growing on his face as he quickly slipped into the living room and turned on the T.V.

"Oh oh, Einstein! The Dog Show is on!" Francis called from in the other room as he quickly flopped onto the couch.

Einstein quickly perked his ears. He loved watching the Dog Show on a good Wednesday night.

"Wait for me! Don't start it just yet!" Einstein called as he quickly took a sip of water from the water bowl that everyone shared and then rushed into the living room.

Oliver then quickly finished his meal.

"Wow that stuff was good" he squeaked happily, making Dodger give him a friendly wink.

Oliver quickly then turned towards the stair-well at the entrance of the kitchen.

Dodger quickly looked over at the small orange kitten. "Hey kid, where are you heading?"  
The Terrier asked surprised.

"Upstairs with Jenny.. I might as well start getting ready for bed" Oliver quickly explained as he began hopping up the stairs.

Dodger only smiled at the sight. What could go wrong on a beautiful night like this?

He then turned to head towards his own makeshift bed which was in the living room again,  
beside the couch.

"Hey you guys, keep it down, I'm gonna try and get some rest" Dodger asked as Einstein bursted into tears from laughing so hard. "Did you see the size of that Beagle!?" Einstein chuckled.

"Oh yes!" Francis agreed.

"Hey guys!" Dodger asked again.

Instantly the two stopped laughing. "Yeah sure" Francis shrugged."Whatever" he added.

Dodger only rolled his eyes...  
Sometimes he wished he weren't sleeping in here with all of his friends... maybe he wanted to sleep with Jenny and Oliver in that big bed upstairs... it seemed way comfier and much more suitable for a dog like him... yet he yawned and rolled over and fell asleep, his mind drifting back and forth to Fagin in his dreams...


	9. Chapter 9: Strange Noises

**The night it all happens. Hope you enjoy! And please leave a comment of what you think of it at the bottom! Thank you!**

That night as everyone finally began to settle down for sleep, Oliver was upsatirs with Jenny.

Everything was dark and quiet.  
Oliver quickly snuggled deeper into the soft covers, seeming it was suppose to get about fifty degrees tonight.

Jenny shifted uncomfortably next to him, making Oliver even more restless.

He sighed quickly, then tried to roll over again, but couldn't. Something didn't seem right.

Then it hit him. He felt suddenly utterly thirsty.  
He quickly hurried out of bed, and leaped to the soft floor below.

He then picked his way downstairs and to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb anyone from their sleep.

But then suddenly there came a thud at the front door.

Oliver only ignored the sound, thinking it must have been a bird or something, but then the thud came again.

This time it got Oliver a little worried.

"D-D-Dodger?" He slowly asked.

Nothing stirred.

He tried again.

"D-Dodger? E-Einstein? Anyone?" Oliver squeaked.

But then movemeent caught his eye. It was Dodger! His eyes were droopy from sleep, but that wasn't the point!

"Dodger!" Oliver mewed happily, and rushed over to his friend.

Dodger was quickly confused at this.

"Y-You ok kid?" The Terrier asked sympathetically.

"Yes but..." Oliver quickly thought maybe he shouldn't tell Dodger about the strange noise.  
But then the noise came even louder, perking Dodger's ears.

"What was that?" Oliver's friend quickly leaped to his feet.

"That's what I heard..." Oliver whispered.

There was a slow silence between the two before Dodger looked down at Oliver again.  
"Wait, what do you suppose it could be?" Dodger asked.

Oliver shrugged, but right as he did so, Another loud thud racketed from the window.

Oliver quickly felt fear cripple down his spine.

Dodger had obviously noticed this look and then quickly tried to reassure his friend.  
"Don't worry, I'll get the others up" He whispered and quickly the tip-toed over to the other beds.

"Rita..." he nudged the Saluki first, who slowly opened her eyes.

"W-What? Dodger? Go back to sleep..." Rita muttered sleepily.

"No Rita, there's something important going on... me and Oliver keep hearing noises...!"  
Dodger explained, while giving Rita another nudge.

Rita then opened her eyes with a blank stare.

"What? Is this what this is about? It must be Winston or something like Oliver upstairs..."  
Rita assured him.

"No!" Dodger whispered loudly."Oliver is down here with us! And he heard the noise too!" Dodger explained, making Rita pop open her eyes once more.

"What?" she was now interested.

"Yeah... Oliver and I heard some noises coming from the windows and door" Dodger reviewed at what he said.

Rita then rose to her paws. "Well, what do you want us to do about it?" She asked sternly.  
"It's only a noise" she added.

But then the thud came again and again unil there came a crack from the door.

Oliver's hackles rose now. "Someone's trying to break in!" Oliver whisper-yelled.

Rita gave a slight gasp before turning to the others.

"Psssst! Guys! Get up!" She whispered loudly.

"Guys! Guys!" Rita tried and tried.

Einstein instantly woke up. "Hmm? what is it?" he asked.

"Someone's at the door!" Dodger growled.

Einstein quickly gave an astonished look. "Is it Fagin?" he asked idiotically.

"No! You fool! Fagin's dead, remember!?" Dodger growled as another thud and another crack came from the door.

Next thing, Tito and Francis slowly open their eyes.

"Can you keep it down? I was up all night watching the Dog Show..." Francis muttered before rolling over for another snooze.

"No! wake up you fools! there's someone at the-!" But then the door finally busted down, making everyone give a startled yelp of terror.


	10. Chapter 10: Bahar Strikes

**Chapter 10 finally here now. Hope you get more interested into the story. Enjoy!**

"Winston!" Rita yelped.

"Winston!" Francis then called. Everyone was freaking out just now, wondering who or what could be in the house now.

There even was a small startled howl from Georgette from upstairs.

"What's going on down there!" She demanded.

There was screaming, howling, and even crying!

Then there came a deep, dark, devious voice from the front door.

"Sick e'm boys" Came the deep voice.

Instantly... DeSoto and Roscoe bursted into the living room.

"Good gracious!" Francis panicked, while Einstein gave a small gasp.

"Heh... missed us?" Roscoe began, with a snicker.

"Told you, we'd be back" DeSoto added before clamping his bared jaws down onto one of Francis' paws.

The Bulldog gave a small howl of pain.

"Ack!" Francis yelped.

"H-Hey! STOP!" Einstein then tried, but Roscoe only budded him into a nearby lamp.

"No can do..." Roscoe growled.

"GET THEM!" came the same low voice at the door.

Francis quickly gasped as he figured out who the man's voice was.

"Is that... Bahar?" Francis freaked out.  
Roscoe only gave a grin while DeSoto gave a snarl.

"Correct" DeSoto sneered before leaping ontop of Francis and beginning a brawl.

There came many howls from Francis as DeSoto bit Francis here and there.

"Alirght Stop!" Einstein then tried to ram DeSoto off of Francis, but Roscoe only leaped onto the Great Dane's bck and then rolled and flipped him into the couch, making feathers go everywhere.

"Finally! SWEET REVENGE!" Roscoe roared throughout the house as he loomed over Einstein now.

But then, the most astonishing thing happened... Tito came barking up a storm from hiding.

"Alright man! That ain't cool!" The Chihuahua screeched.

"Oh?" Roscoe countered.

"It's either you are him..." Roscoe taunted, giving Tito a sudden choice of life or death.

Tito froze. What should he do?

Einstein gave a small groan. "D-Don't do it Tito... I'm bigger and stronger than you.. please"  
Einstein willed, but Tito quickly made his mind up.

"Leave him alone... and I don't care what you do with me..." Tito quickly decided, right before Roscoe quickly bit into the back of Tito's neck, grabbing him by the scruff and lifitng him off of the ground.

"HUH!? HEY! DUDE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Tito raged with fear and anger.

Roscoe only gave a chuckle before turning to DeSoto.

"Come on DeSoto, we gotta go..." Roscoe then called to the brawling bunch.

DeSoto then, quickly broke away from the fight, leaving Francis utterly wounded with gashes and scars.

"We've got what we came here for... a gang member" Roscoe quickly explained before Winston suddenly came rushing into the room.

"What on earth!?" Winston shrieked.

But faster than a heartbeat, the two Dobermen quickly rushed out of the door, carrying Tito with them as they went with Mr. Bahar.

"My goodness!" Winston gasped. "A break in..." he breathed in stunned silence.

Then Jenny came rushing downstairs, followed by the other dogs.

"W-What happened?" She asked.

Winston quickly turned towards her. "B-Break-in i guess..." Winston muttered, tears swelling up in his eyes. "Look at all the damage they did too..." Winston wailed.

"oh my gosh..." Jenny spoke dimmly

But then she quickly looked around.

"Is everyone here? Oliver? Dodger? Rita? Einstein? Georgette? Francis? And... T-Tito?" She role-called but Tito was missing.

"T-THEY TOOK TITO!" Jenny quickly screeched.

"Don't worry... I'll call the police" Winston assured, quickly rushing towards the phone...


	11. Chapter 11: Trailing Mania

**Finally I finished chapter 11. This chapter is based on finding where they took Tito. It might seem small in a way, and I'm sorry for that because I had to do some things in my real life for a few hours. But please Enjoy anyways! Thank you!**

Dodger exploded with such dispair.

"What on earth happened with Tito!?" Dodger raged.

Einstein quickly hung his head. "I'm sorry... It was all my fault... Roscoe was cornering me and..." The Great Dane trailed off, remembering the sodden memory.

Dodger rolled his eyes.  
"Well we can't just sick around here!" Dodger then objected.

"Well just what are we gonna do then?" Georgette snickered.

Dodger frowned at this. "We're going to find Tito... on our own!" Dodger yelled in a deep voice before quickly dashing out the front door, followed reluctantly by the others...

"So which way do you think they went?" Rita asked as she quickly joined Dodger in the lead.  
Dodger quickly halted at the first main road. "Um... I don't know to be honest" Dodger admitted slowly.

Rita gave a smirk. "Figures.." She muttered before looking back at the others.

"WELL!? WHERE DO WE GO?" Georgette growled as she quickly tagged along.

Rita snorted. "Nobody asked you..." She muttered before turning back to Dodger.

"Can you smell them out? I don't think they used a car so..." Rita explained, trying to smell the stench of the two hideous Dobermen.

"Hmm... I think they went this way" Einstein quickly nodded and budded into the conversation.

Rita and Dodger quickly glanced down the small sidewalk that Einstein had motioned too.

It had small orange-like fur bits... seemed like Tito!

"Hey... that's from Tito's head.. that color of fur!" Oliver quickly put in, his soft mew quite louder than usual.

"Well... then... what are we waiting for!?" Dodger quickly took charge.  
They all quickly set off again, down the streets and past the house.

"hurry! We don't have much time!" Dodger yelled back as they quickly rounded another corner.

They were hot on the trail, and it was nearly sundown!

"Come on, this way!" Francis then barked loudly as they all headed down a back-road.  
"I can smell them... we're getting closer..." Rita remarked as they then came upon a warehouse.

Einstein at this sight quickly gasped at this though.

"I-In there?" Einstein questioned, shakily. "But-..." He tried to make an excuse but nobody would let him.

"Oh stop being so scared!" Francis growled.

"Yeah!" Dodger agreed.

"That's where Tito was taken... so that's where we're going..." Dodger quickly tired to assure the Great Dane.

"But... what if there's an ambush in there?" Einstein then tried to see reason.

"Well whatever is in there, we're gonna face..." Dodger quickly snapped before racing off towards the warehouse.

But deep in his mind... he had doubts about this... were they too survive?

**Sorry if everything happened a little fast again. It was all based on time. But the next chapter will be better, I promise. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Ambush

**This is one of the best chapters! Hope you enjoy it! Please comment at the bottom and tell me what you think... thank you!**

Dodger quickly led the way in, cautiously looking around every few seconds or so.

"Come on.. so far so good" he motioned for the others to catch up as they tagged a little slower along.  
"I-I don't like how this place looks..." Einstein quickly admitted as he slowly tip-toed in.

"Oh sush" Georgette spat as she moved in more bravely.  
Dodger then quickly halted as they shifted quietly in farther and farther.

"hmm... you smell that?" He quickly asked Rita and Oliver as the two joined him in the lead.

Oliver sniffed the air a bit before nodding slowly, his eyes bulging with sudden fear.

"That Roscoe and DeSoto's smell..." Oliver confirmed.

Rita though was confused.  
"How so? I don't see them anywhere.." She quickly commented.

Dodger only sighed to this. They were no help right now.

But what did bother him was the stench... it was getting stronger and stronger until...  
quicker than lightning, two Dobermen dogs shot out from behind some old machines and barrels.

Intantly Dodger gave a howl of warning. "ROSCOE AND DESOTO! LOOK OUT!" He warned as Roscoe quickly rammed him in the chest.

"ACK!" he gave a small whimper.

"Well, well, well..." Roscoe quickly snorted at this sight.

"Look what we have here... the gang" DeSoto chimmed in, saliva dripping from his fangs.

Rita quickly rushed over to Dodger.

"Y-You ok?" She then turned to face the two Dobermen.

"Where's Tito." She demanded.

"I ain't talking to you..." DeSoto snickered.

Roscoe slid a grin, and then right before he was about to jump on Rita and attack her, Einstein and Francis came rushing over.

"then maybe you'll talk you us..." Einstein snarled.

"ALL OF US..." Francis added.

This seemed to somehow spook both of the Dobermen.

"W-What?" Roscoe questioned. Yet Rita wasn't stupid. They were speaking in sarcasm.

_They're going to pull a prank or something! It's a trap,_ she thought.

"Well um... I guess we better back down" DeSoto grinned, which only made Einstein give a gulp.  
"Y-Your backing down?" Einstein repeated. Yet right before either of the Dobermen could lose it and snap at the Great Dane, Georgette suddenly came up and rammed DeSoto in the side, making him tumble into Roscoe.

"Arrrgh!" Roscoe screeched, getting to his feet to get back at the poodle.

"Stop messing with my friends, you bad pups" Georgette snarled like nobody has ever seen her before!  
She was mencaing!

DeSoto gave a large growl at this comment though.

"We are not puppies!" The blue-collared Doberman rushed at the poodle and quickly tackled her,  
sinking his teeth into her foreleg.

Georgette quickly let out a howl of pain.

"Ha ha! That'll teach you!" DeSoto roared in triumph, but that's when a sharp sensation frizzed at his body.

Oliver was clawing at the Doberman's under-belly.

DeSoto gave a slight whimper but then was suddenly and surprisingly over taken by another ram to his chest by Francis.

"Attack!" The bulldog yelled as he and Einstein leaped onto DeSoto.

Roscoe gave a snort of disapproval.

"No you fools!" And then lunged at Rita, taking her by surprise.

But that wasn't it. Dodger joined in on the brawl!

Roscoe and Dodger made at it, clawing, biting, snarling and tearing anything they could off of each other.

"Back down Dodger!" Roscoe sneered as they quickly broke apart for a few seconds.

"Never." Dodger growled before he whipped his forepaws up and sliced at Roscoe's muzzle, making blood ooze out everywhere.

"GAAAH!" Roscoe yelled, then fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

There was no movement from him...

Dodger quietly stared at the huge Doberman, quite astonished at what he just did. He killed him!

"W-what have I done?" he muttered softly to himself that nobody else could hear.

But that's when it happened. Roscoe was not dead! He was pretending! The Doberman quickly jerked open his eyes then slid a cocky grin before ramming Dodger who was taken by surprise.

"W-what!?" Dodger whimpered in surprise now as Roscoe loomed over him.

"You lose Dodger! HA HA HA!" Roscoe's voice shook the warehouse viciously.  
And then without further hesitation Roscoe then quickly began to bite down onto Dodger's neck, suffocating him when Rita somehow flew Roscoe off!

She quickly gave him another slash with her fangs to his flank before kicking Roscoe into a bag of hay.

Roscoe's roaring and howling quickly quieted as he was thrown into the hay.

Rita didn't know if she had killed him or not. But she didn't care right now.

"You ok?" she quickly then asked Dodger who was trying to get to his feet now.

The Terrier nodded with a smile. "thanks" He mused before the two turned to watch as Francis and Einstein made at it with DeSoto.

but for some reason, it seemed like DeSoto was winning...

"I'll show you mutts!" DeSoto howled with such anger.

He then threw his weight down ontop of Georgette and Francis who howled like there was no tomorrow in pain.

"Come on! We've gotta help!" Dodger yelped as he and Rita raced over to the other gang members.

"Get them!" Eisntein yelled as he and the others toppled DeSoto.

"No! Wait!" DeSoto suddenly began to realize his defeat.

"NOOO!" DeSoto howled, fear now churning in his eyes.

"It's over!" Francis growled in such triumph as he quickly smashed DeSoto's head into the granite covered floor.

Georgette quickly had to look away from this sight as blood gushed everywhere now.

"Oh that's gross..." Georgette spat, while blood ran down from her own wounds.

"W-We did it...?" Rita ignored Georgette anyways.

Dodger shook his head. "I wish... but it's not over yet.. We need to find Tito and..." He gulped.  
"Mr. Bahar" He finally finished.


	13. Chapter 13: To Reunite

**Chapter 13 here finally. Sorry if I took a while. This chapter took me a little more time to make. Enjoy anyways!**

The dogs quickly seperated and spreaded out amongst the warehouse, eager to find Tito and see if he was ok...

Oliver quickly hurried down one of the main hallways, searching this way and that until he heard a 'psssst!'.

"huh?" the orange kitten looked around, trying to see where the voice came from.  
"Oliver! Over here!" came the voice again.

"what...?" Oliver then looked up to see.. Tito!

But he was in a metal container or pet carrier is what the humans called it...

"Tito! It's really you!" Oliver gasped.

"It is, I know man, but You've gotta keep it down, before Bahar comes back" Tito quickly hushed him.

"I'll try.. but how are we going to get you out of this thing thing?" Oliver asked, quickly looking around for a solution.

Tito sighed. "I-I don't know... but what I do know is that if we stay here too long Roscoe and DeSoto will find us..." Tito explained, making Oliver only slip a grin.

"Nah, i don't think so..." Oliver smiled. "We had no choice... we killed them" Oliver quickly explained.

"What!? Alright! now that's the gang I remember!" Tito mused.

"I know, I know, but I need you to be quiet for now..." Oliver hushed his friend.

"Now how are we going to get you out of here?" Oliver asked again.

"hmm..." Tito thought and for a moment there was nothing but silence between them as they thought.

"OH I'VE GOT IT!" Oliver finally announced.

"hmm?" Tito asked.

"Here, i can unlock it with my claws! Seeming we don't have th key..." Oliver explained pridefully.

"Nice!" Tito chuckled as Oliver slid one of his claws into the lock and twisted it, hearing a snap.

"There!" Oliver quickly then, slid open the door.

"Gee uh, thanks man" Tito then blushed shyly as he slid out of the cage.

"No problem" Oliver gave a wink before rushing down the halls again and towards the scene where the fight with Roscoe and DeSoto took place.

"Come on... we're almost there...!" Oliver encouraged as they neared the entrance.

But suddenly then Tito skidded to a halt.

"Wait! Are we crazy, man!? We're forgetting Dodger and the others!" Tito explained.

"Oh! Right! How could I forget?" Oliver mused jokingly before thinking of a way to gather them all back at the entrance.

"Hmm... hey Tito, how about you give them a howl?" Oliver suddenly then advised quickly.

"Right!" Tito agreed then let out a small howl, seeming because he was a small dog.

And no sooner did Dodger and the gang quickly rush up to them.

"W-We don't have much time!" Dodger quickly panted as he skidded to a stop beside them.

"What?" Oliver asked suddenly bewildered.

"Yeah... we've gotta-..." But before Rita could finish, Bahar quickly came running around the corner with a full time gun in his hand!

"RUN!" Rita then finished.

Bahar instantly gasped once he saw that his dogs were dead and soaked in blood.

"What the!? My brother's dogs! Those were my brother's dogs! ARRRRGH! YOUR ALL GONNA PAY!"  
Bahar exploded as he scanned the scene.

"Hurry!" Einstein encouraged as everyone stood frozen, and shocked at the sight of Bahar.

"RUN!" Dodger yelped then. Instantly everyone zoomed outside of the warehouse, all running for their lives.

Georgette suddenly then peeked over her shoulder to see that Bahar was still after them.

"Oh my gosh! He's gaining on us!" Georgette screeched.

Dodger quickly looked over his shoulder too to see that oliver was struggling to keep up, seeming he was a cat.

"No!" he yelped before rushing back to the back and quickly picking up Oliver by the scruff.

"Gee thanks Dodger..." Oliver mused as he let himself go limp to be carried by Dodger.

"No prob" Dodger spoke around a motuhful of fur from Oliver as he carried him.

"hurry" Francis warned from the front now.

Yet nothing would help. Bahar was still gaining on them until finally he had the witts to fire at one of them with his gun.

The bullet quickly zipped by Einstein, nearly hitting one of his ear.

"AHHHH!" Einstein quickly screeched as the bullet then disappeared from ahead.

"H-Hurry...!" Rita's voice rang out. They were almost home. At least they HAD to get to the city.

Because, being seen in public with a maniac would surely cause an upraor from the police.


	14. Chapter 14: Oliver and Company

**One of my final chapters! Don't forget to check out the Epilogue next! Thank you for reading!**

"Hurry! inside!" Georgette screeched as everyone rushed onto the porch and into the house.(seeming the door was still broken from the break in)

Dodger instantly let out a bark for Jenny and Winston to come to their aid, but that wasn't the most astonishing part. Hundreds of black-coated people with the words 'SWAT' were in the house.

"ooh man! FBI!" Tito barked with glee.

"Wait so are these people here to help?" Rita asked as they finally all packed into the house.

"I don't know..." Francis answered.

But then everyone gasped at the sound of Bahar, running up the proch from behind. Instantly the SWAT or FBI people reacted.

"There! HALT!" one of the leaders demanded.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL-!" Bahar quickly stopped in his words as he almost collided with the FBI commander or leader.

"What was that?" Another agent called from the back.

"Get him!" Another called out.

"Your coming with us... whoever you are.." the leader then rasped.

Bahar instantly gave a frown. "For what!? I didn't do a thing!" Bahar defended his rights.

"Yeah you did. Your wanted in twelve states..." The commander scoffed back before he gave Bahar a grin. "Your under arrest" He then spoke sharply.

Dodger quickly turned to everyone.  
"Who are these folk?" The Terrier asked.

Francis shrugged. "Who cares! They helped and stopped Bahar!" Francis added with a gleeful bark.

Georgette then heaved a large dramatic sigh.  
"Oh finally... no more runs, chases, fighting and biting..." Georgette snorted in relief.

At this, everyone laughed.

"Wow, is that all you care about?" Tito asked with a chuckle.

Georgette didn't say anything after that for a few moments.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Oliver and company_!" Winston's voice then sounded at the doorway.

"Sir you can't go in there" Said an official to him.  
"Oh nonsense! they're my animals! Let me through!" At with that Winston hurried into the room.

"My my! Jenny will be so glad to see you all!" Winston noted.

Everyone quickly gave a happy bark. They were all glad to be here. All of _**Oliver** and Company..._


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**This is my last chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy and I also hope you enjoy my other stories that I write. More coming soon! please enjoy the last few sections and paragraphs to Oliver and Company 2 now! Thanks!**

_One month later..._

"Food will be ready soon..." Jenny remarked as she quickly left the towles on the side of the tub yet again.

"I'll give you time to play or do whatever... but you've gotta come down and eat soon, ok?" Jenny then gave each and every one of the dogs(and cat) a pat on the head.

"Be back to check on you soon!" Jenny quickly then rushed downstairs.

Within moments, Tito gave a grin.

"Oh don't even think about it!" Francis fretted with a snort.

"Aww come on! Let's play some sorta game now!" Tito retorted.

"No, no, no! That's how the whole thing with Bahar started last time!" Francis reminded the fun-filled Chihuahua.

Tito snorted. It had been over a month now that the accident with Bahar and the return of Roscoe and DeSoto had happened. Everything had seemed to fly by since then.

Now they were home. The front door was fixed now. And there were no more FBI agents in their house any longer. It was ALL their's now.

"Well... I do suppose that maybe playing a bit wouldn be nice..." Rita admitted as she quickly shoved Dodger under-water.

"H-Hey!" Dodger spat water out of his mouth as he resurfaced.

"... you know? That was actually quite fun!" Rita soon remarked afterwards.

"Then it's a game of Dog-Fight?" Einstein insisted.

"No, no, no!" Francis objected.

"Not in my house you don't!" Georgette declared, but soon afterwrads everyone laughed.

"Come on, who's with me!?" Tito howled. And afterwrads everyone played a nice game of Dog-Fight in the tub, leaving the floors soaked, but you know what? Who cares!  
Even Georgette and Francies soon joined in!

It was the life!

And afterwards, the food tasted great too!  
And to Oliver that night, everything was the same, except for no strange noises coming from downstairs.

And tonight he didn't feel so restless... he felt so tired for once... and it was easy to drift to sleep, but before doing so, Oliver silently glanced out the window of Jenny and (his)room to see only one bright shining star in the sky.

_Is Fagin out there?_ Oliver wondered._ If so, I bet he's always laughing with us whenever we're having a great time... and right now, he's probably smiling at me..._

Oliver then rolled over, back into the fluffy, soft sheets.

What a life he had... he had food, shelter, and a place to run free in your wildest dreams, whenever you felt like it! What more could he need? But the best part... was having _Company..._

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you leave a comment on it at the end. And I've been thinking, should I start an Oliver and Company series? If so, please leave a comment and tell me! Because writing this story was pretty fun and I hope you've enjoyed it! Thank you very much!**


End file.
